Winter Love In Tundratown
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: For years, Manchas lived his life without a female companion to fulfill his longing romance but when he found a diamond ring and tried to find the owner of it, he realized that this would be his very turning point in his very lifetime. Rated M for lemon so read on your very own risks!
1. Chapter 1

Leaning on the limo that he parked on the side of the road somewhere in Tundratown, Mr. Manchas was just wiping away the snow and frost that was on his paws with a soft handkerchief that he brought from Mr. Big. He was just strolling around in the district as he waited for the VIP to make his call to pick him from his very domain. As the black jaguar leaned on, he could see other people walking through the frozen streets and doing routine business.

'What a day.'

Manchas turned his head to the left and saw a male wolf holding hands with his female human wearing red dress. He could see the romantic joy on their faces as they walked passed him. The jaguar made a sad sigh.

'Nice romance. Too bad I haven't dated someone else.'

The male feline manage to forget about it by chuckling but the revelation etched on his mind. For years, he had lived in Zootopia without someone to accompany his very desire - the desire of being with someone in love. Even though there were a lot of female individuals that he could interact with, he was too busy in work and lack a crucial time management to try it himself.

Holding back a sad look on his face, Manchas then went to the opposite side of the limo to board in and start the engine but as he do, the jaguar could see something shiny that was partially buried on the snow. Curiously, he picked it up and realized that it was silver ring with a clear peanut-sized diamond gem on the middle.

'I wonder who owns this ring?'

He then started to look around for anybody around him but all he could see was no one. His phone then vibrated and naturally, Manchas took the call.

'Hello?'

'Hello, Mr. Manchas.'

'Who is this speaking?'

'This is Emmitt.'

'Oh. Hey there, Emmitt. What is it?'

'I wanted you to pick me up from Savanna Central.'

'Savanna Central?'

'OK. I'll be there, Emmitt.'

'Thanks, Manchas.'

As soon as the phone call ends, Manchas hid the phone onto his pocket. He took a look again on the ring before it was later being placed onto his own pocket. The black jaguar boarded the limo, started the engine and departed on route to pick Emmitt Otterton up from Savanna Central.

...

A few minutes later, Mr. Manchas finally arrived at Savanna Central. The jaguar looked for the otter and most certainly, he saw him standing near a telephone booth. The male feline gave off a few honks and Emmitt saw him.

'Ah. There you are!'

Manchas peered his head out of the open limo window to look at him.

'Hey there. Get in the limo, Emmitt.'

'Alright, Manchas. I'm boarding in.'

The male otter boarded into the limo and buckled up on the back seat.

'All set to go?'

'Yep.'

'Where to?'

'Back to the Rainforest District.'

'Really? I though you wanted to visit Little Rodentia.'

'Nah. I'm too tired to go there now. Maybe tomorrow.'

'I guess.'

'What about you?'

'Me?'

'Yeah. Are you going to call it a day now or not?'

Manchas pondered on for a bit before he replied.

'Maybe I should call it a day for now, Emmitt.'

'OK. Let's head back then.'

'Alright.'

Manchas buckled on his own seat belt and soon, the limo departed on route to the Rainforest District.


	2. Chapter 2

After going through rush hour traffic for a few hours, both Manchas and Emmitt finally arrived at the Rainforest District. As soon as the limo was being parked on the side of the street, the otter and the black jaguar disembarked.

'Hey, Manchas.'

'Yeah?'

'Thanks for giving me a ride back here.'

'You're welcome, Emmitt. What are you going to do later?'

'Nothing new and special, I guess. I might work on my own florist accounts.'

'Florist accounts?'

'Yep. Better kept them organized because they were important. I need them for the planned arrangements of my existing clients.'

'I see.'

'What about you, Manchas?'

The jaguar perked up.

'M-Me?'

'Yeah. What are you going to do now?'

'Well...I guess I should call it a day and get some rest. I been taking a lot of people on my limo lately.'

'What about Mr. Big? He hasn't called you to fetch him up yet.'

'Nah. Maybe he's busy on his own business, Emmitt.'

'I understand. Anyway, how's your right eye?'

The jaguar simply puts a paw on his scarred right eye.

'It's fine, man. Even though the scars were still there, my eyesight was still good.'

'Yep. I really regretted to what I done to you long ago.'

'Oh. Don't worry about that, Emmitt. It's not your fault at all. You're being turned savage by that female sheep named Bellwether or something.'

Emmitt nodded.

'Indeed. Good thing the ZPD officers like Judy and her fox partner Nick manage to put the horrible cases to bed.'

'Yeah. When I'm going to see them both again, I'm going to thank them more.'

'Oh boy. There goes your golden heart!'

The otter chuckled then yawned.

'OK. I'm going home now to check up on my wife and children. See you tomorrow, Manchas.'

'Alright. See you tomorrow too, Emmitt.'

The male otter left while Manchas went to the opposite way towards his house. When he entered inside, he places his cap and his jacket on the counter. He then leans on the wall and sighed as he gazes out at the window.

'What a day. I can't believe that I'm all by myself again in here.'

Manchas closes his eyes for a while and when he opens it up, the jaguar reminded about something that was on his pocket. He took out both his phone and the ring that he found earlier in Tundratown.

'I wonder who would lose such a ring like this in the streets? This is priceless.'

He continued on gazing it and the diamond gem on the ring shines onto his very eyes. Manchas then closes his eyes again and pondered on hard.

'I hope someone would be finding this in the same place. If they do, I'll return this thing back at them.'

The feline opened his eyes and he kept it on his pocket. He then went to the kitchen and opened the fridge to drink a bottle of whisky. To his minor disappointment, he's out. Manchas then groaned.

'Can't believe that I'm out of whisky. Guess I should buy some then.'

Letting out a tense sigh, he took his cap and jacket before he went out of the front door. The black jaguar then started to walk towards a convenient store nearby.


	3. Chapter 3

Manchas walked towards the trails that leads him to the busy nearby streets. When he arrived, the jaguar saw a lot of traffic that were lining up bumper to bumper. He could also see numerous pedestrians crossing and passing by in the sidewalks. Just a few steps away from the entrance of a small convenience store, Manchas would see a few Splenish human soldiers marching in the streets. Wearing green military uniforms, carrying rifles outfitted with bayonets and following a flag bearer that was holding a colored flag, the small group marched past the jaguar and a few bystanders.

'Soldiers again. That's the third time I see them in the streets.'

The feline let that though be swept onto the side and he entered the store. As he approached the counter, a female cheetah dressed with a white polo shirt, a pair of brown pants and a light grey apron faces to him.

'Hello, Sir. What can I help you?'

'Hi. I just wanted to buy a bottle of whiskey. Do you have any?'

'Hold on, Sir. I'm going to check it out.'

While Manchas waited, the clerk checked the beverage coolers and fridges. After a few moments, the cheetah returned with a bottle of whiskey on her paws.

'Here ya go. One bottle of whiskey.'

'Thanks.'

Manchas grabbed the bottle and he looked at the label. The label reads 'Class One Zootopian Whiskey. 15 percent alcohol'. The black jaguar smiled a bit.

'Class One, eh?'

'Yep. That's the kind available for the finest casinos, resorts and other VIP-friendly areas throughout Zootopia.'

'I'll take it. How much?'

'That would be 35 dollars.'

'Alright.'

Manchas then took out his wallet from his pocket. He gave the money to the clerk and everything were all set.

'Thank you, Sir. Come again soon.'

With the bottle on his paw, the feline exits the store and he walked through the streets back to his very home. Manchas was a bit excited to himself since he was about to taste the whiskey that he hadn't tasted before.

'I wonder what this would taste like?'

As he continued on walking, Manchas accidentally bumped into something. Luckily for him, he kept his grip on the bottle as he loses his footing and fell onto the ground. The feline regained his senses and he immediately apologized.

'Oh. I-I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking on where I'm walking to.'

'It's okay. I forgive you.'

Manchas then looked at the person he had bumped into and he realized that it was female black jaguar. The male jaguar regained his footing and he stood up.

'Are you okay?'

'Y-Yeah. I'm fine.'

'Give me your hand.'

'Thanks.'

The feline lend out his paw to the girl. The female jaguar grabbed his paw and Manchas helped her in standing up.

'I guess that I could apologize to you because I wasn't paying attention to where am walking to as well.'

'I see.'

'Yeah. I'm been searching for something. Something a bit valuable.'

Manchas started to be interested by her words.

'Something a bit valuable, you say?'

The female black jaguar nodded solemnly.

'I'm looking for the missing ring that I been wearing from earlier.'

Once he heard that, Manchas was surprised that he was facing the one who was missing a ring from Tundratown.

'Are you looking for your diamond ring?'

'Yeah. W-Wait. How did you know?'

'I know it because I have it on my pockets. I found it on the snow from Tundratown earlier.'

The female jaguar was bewildered.

'Really?! W-Where is it?'

'Whoa. Calm down, girl! There's no need for you to be rushed.'

Manchas then took the ring in his pocket and he shows it to the girl. The female feline checked it and she smiled very much.

'Oh thank you! Thank you for retrieving it, Sir!'

'You're welcome, dear.'

The female feline happily wears the ring back to her finger. She then looked at Manchas.

'I don't know what I could say next but I'm so grateful to you. By the way, my name is Laura. Laura Vedria.'

'Nice to meet you, Miss Laura. The name's Manchas. Renato Manchas.'

Both of them pawshaked with each other.

'It's great for me to return that ring back. I have that ring in my paws by a few hours now.'

'Yeah. I been looking to every place that I went from earlier. The reason why I lost that ring because it was a bit loose.'

'Have you tightened it up in a jewelry shop?'

'I'm afraid not because the jewelry shop was unexpectedly closed.'

'I see.'

Manchas cleared his throat.

'Well. You better keep a closer eye that ring next time, Miss.'

'Yeah. Thanks for the advice. I don't know how to show my gratitude to you for returning it back.'

The male black jaguar had an idea that was on his mind.

'I know. How bout if I invited you to my place for a good drink. I just brought this good bottle of whiskey from the store earlier.'

Laura nodded with a smile.

'That would be nice, Mr. Manchas.'

Manchas chuckled.

'Right then. Follow me, Miss.'

Manchas leads the way while Laura followed him.


End file.
